


Do You Wanna Play A Game?

by chynnawrites



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Might need a cold shower afterward, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: Sebastian visits Corinne at the office while the office is empty.





	Do You Wanna Play A Game?

“Oh my fucking God.” I groaned and shifted in my desk chair. Sebastian peeked out from under my desk in my office at work, his hair a mess as he teased me.

“You taste so good, regina mea.” He crooned and pumped his fingers in and out of me, his tongue flicking over my clit. _Thank God the office is empty for a while._ I thought to myself just as my body arched off the chair.

“Seb.” I heaved, wrapping a hand in his hair. He murmured something as he kissed my thighs and ran his stubble over them. “Seb, I-i…” I started before it felt like the wind hand been knocked out of me. My body writhed and I pulled his hair harder as I shook in pleasure. I fell against the chair as he came out from under my desk with a smirk.

“So good, Îngerul.” Sebastian chuckled and licked his lips. “How about you close up here and come home with me?” He asked with a smile. I smirked up at him as I felt my core start to burn all over again.

“Or we could just stay here. I’ve still got an hour or so to go of minding the office for Leslie.” I whispered as I stood up. He bit his lip, his eyes raking over me as my heels brought me face to face with him.

“And no one’s going to come in during that time?” He crooned against my lips. I smiled as I turned around, sitting on the edge of my desk and pulling him to me.

“And if they do?” I quipped. I wrapped a hand in his hair and brought his lips to mine. “Don’t tell me you’re losing your sense of spontaneity, baby.” I teased and nibbled his bottom lip.

“God, you’re so fucking awful.” He crooned and stepped between my legs. He let out a low, throaty groan as I unzipped his jeans and pushed them down his legs slowly.

“I don’t hear you complaining.” I chuckled, feeling his cock bounce against my leg as it sprang free. His hand snaked into my hair, pulling my head back slightly as I started stroking him slowly.

“You make me crazy.” He moaned. His body arched closer to mine and his hips started thrusting against my hand, causing me to smirk against his lips.

“You know you love this. Our naughty little games.” I purred and let go of him, turning to walk away. I felt his eyes follow me and he muttered something under his breath about how infuriating I was.

“I just want to bend you over this desk…” Sebastian growled as he fisted his length. I leaned against the wall and hiked up my skirt.

“My office, my rules.” I smirked and bit my lip. I wiggled my finger, beckoning him to me with a cocked eyebrow. “Get over here. And take off your shirt.” I ordered, watching as he stopped and raised his eyebrows.

“Why should I?” Seb asked testily, almost face to face with me.

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.” I demanded, my eyes meeting his. “And turn around.” I added in a commanding tone, pressing my hands to his chest and pushing him away before motioning for him to his back to me. “My office, my rules.” I repeated. I watched the way his back muscles rippled and moved under the skin. I had to press my lips together to suppress a moan as he turned to me and sauntered back to the wall I was leaning against.

“Your little games are irritating me, printesă.” He growled and planted his palms on the wall above my head. “If we were at home right now, I…” He started before letting out a groan. I started stroking his cock and kissed him, my body arching into his.

“You know how to make them stop, Sebastian.” I crooned and bit his lip. I kissed along his jaw and nibbled his ear before moving my teeth down his neck and chest. I looked up at him, smirking at the trail of bite marks as I took one of his nipples between my teeth.

“Fuck.” Seb groaned, his hand wrapping in my hair as I continued to stroke his length. I kept my teeth locked on his skin and smirked. He grunted and groaned as his grip on my hair tightened, pulling at my roots.

“Do you want me, baby?” I whispered before biting my way to his other nipple and sucking it. I looked at him as I blew a stream of air on it, watching it harden and peak like mine did for him. He whimpered and nodded, his body shaking. “Then take me.” I purred, bringing my lips to his and pulling my hand away. His eyes turned from helpless to lustful and the almost pout on his lips turning into a mischievous smile.

“Mine.” Sebastian growled, scooping me up and pinning my body to the wall. “All. Fucking. Mine.” He panted and thrusted into me. My body shook as my head fell against the wall.

“Only yours.” I heaved as I got lost in those stormy, lust filled eyes. “And you’re all mine.” I cooed and kissed him. One of my hands wrapped around his neck and grabbed a bit of his hair as the other grabbed onto his back.

“Regina mea.” He crooned and kissed me again. His hips pounded against mine, quickening and slowing, like the rhythm of a song. He buried his head in my neck and moaned. I let out a low groan as he whispered something quietly, my nails digging into his back. He grunted heavily in my ear as my body bounced between his and the wall.

“Sebastian.” I moaned and rolled my hips, my body trembling as he took my skin between his teeth.

“Fuck, Corinne.” He groaned, kissing the skin he’d just bitten. I rolled my hips against his as he thrusted erratically. Beads of sweat rolled down his face and neck and I couldn’t help but smirk. He lifted his head up to see my smile and he glared at me.

“What?” I purred and kissed him, nipping his bottom lip.

“You’re such a fucking tease.” He growled before grabbing my wrists and pinning them over my head. I giggled and he put more pressure on them, eliciting a whimper. He knew I loved him like this. I felt a familiar twisting and rising in my core and panted against his lips.

“Seb. Seb, I-I’m…” I barely got out before my release ripped through my body, I screamed out for him and trembled against his frame, my heart beating in my ears.

“Rin.” Sebastian pressed his forehead to mine and whispered huskily. I barely heard him as wave after wave of pleasure flooded my sense. I felt his hips pound into mine before he spilled into me. His muscles clenched before his body collapsed against mine, pinning between his heaving body and the wall of my office. We stayed like that for a good while as we caught our breath.

“I love you.” I cooed and ran my fingers through his hair.

“I love you too, iubită.” He whispered and kissed me before pulling away from me. I watched as he grabbed his shirt, smirking at the bite marks on his chest and the crescent marks on his back left by nails.

“You need to come visit me in the office when I’m here.” I giggled and adjusted my skirt.

“Oh, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” He chuckled and came back over to me. “Maybe next time, I won’t be so willing to follow your rules.” He mused against my lips.

“I’d like to see you try, baby.” I murmured. “Don’t test me, darling. Just because I’m smaller than you, doesn’t mean I’m weaker. Or nicer.” I said with an edge of warning.

“I love it when you talk like that, Corinne.” He beamed and hugged me, kissing my neck.

“You better get home. You’ve got homework duty tonight with Aiden and Evie’s got basketball. I’ll meet you at the game, okay?” I asked him rhetorically as my phone rang. He nodded and walked away.

“I love you.” He signed and mouthed as I answered the phone.

“I love you too.” I signed back and continued working, watching as my husband walked away with an extra swing in his hips.


End file.
